


Everything

by CallMeCaptainOrSir



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crying, Crying Leia, Execution, Force Coma, Good Commander Hux, I Need A Red Bull, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Memory, Please Don't Kill Me, Positive Kylus, Rebellion, Romance, Song fic, The Force, They're Still Kinda Evil, War Crimes, but like, crying hux, crying kylo, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeCaptainOrSir/pseuds/CallMeCaptainOrSir
Summary: Love makes us better.A series of snippets telling the story of two men who do everything they can to keep their ship above water. Afterall, the captain goes down with the ship.I don't know. It goes with the Five Finger Death Punch Song Remember Everything.





	

I.

“A captain goes down with his ship, Ren.” Hux swayed on his feet, the wound in his shoulder oozing coppery blood though his great coat. He would have saluted, but he didn’t think that he had the range of motion at the moment. “It may have not always been enjoyable, but it _has_ been an honor to serve with you.”

The knight pinched his eyes shut, helmet long since lost. “What if I just picked up your ass and carried you out?”

Hux clenched his jaw. “This is my last wish. Do you hate me enough to deny it?”

“Fine!” Kylo ran a hand through his matted hair. “Then ship isn’t going down.” He pressed a blaster into the general’s hand and stormed out of the smoldering bridge. The edge of his cloak caught an ember, the spark eating into the flowing material.

The fire started small, creeping up slowly. Ash trailed behind him, shadows burning.

And their ship didn’t go down that day.

 

II.

“Ren! Ren, wake up! Kylo!” Hux pressed his hands helplessly against the knight’s chest. “Open your eyes, damn it. You told me I wasn’t going I die on this ship and I’m holding you to it!”

The other man remained resolutely unconscious. Hux hated the force. One moment, he’s sitting in the pilot’s chair, directing them through a network of the Rebellion’s mines, the next he was convulsing on the floor.

“Kylo, we will both be killed. I’m not a pilot, I can’t do this!” He felt a little ridiculous arguing with himself, but trying to communicate with an unresponsive Kylo was something he was uncomfortably used to. Well, usually he was just being stubborn, not seizing. Still nothing. Alright.

The general dropped into the pilot’s chair, his breathing shallow and quick. _Fuck. What would Ren do?_

They didn’t die then either. They do get stranded. It’s only a few days, and Ren is catatonic for most of it. Hux can’t hide his joy when he finally wakes up.

 

III.

“Take them into custody.”

Hux ground his teeth as he felt magcuffs snap into place around his wrist. A rough hand between his shoulder blade propelled him forward, tripping into Ren. He feels him lean back against him. Holding him up. A voice prods at his mind. Not intrusive, not like he used to be. It’s comfortable, comforting even. _We’re not going down._

_I don’t think we have much say._

_Of course we do._

_You’ve come a long way. Not a year ago, you’d have just been screaming in my mind._

Hux could feel Ren’s smirk, see it in the way he held his head at a slight angle. He couldn’t see the tears in his eyes.

_I’ve got something to fight for. How could I stop now?_

 

IV.

It’s been three months. He hasn’t seen Kylo since they were brought to the rebel base. But sometimes he tries to talk to him anyway. When a presence brushed up against his mind, Hux projects his thoughts so loud that every untrained force sensitive on the base hears them.

_I’m still here. I’m still here and it’s okay. It’s not your fault. It’s never been your fault._

When General Organa hears him the first time, she can’t stop the tears the come to her eyes. Her cabinet just stares at her, concerned, but Rey meets her gaze and she knows she can hear him too.

 

V.

Kylo has asked twenty seven times in the past two weeks to see him. That’s it. Just to see him. Eventually, Poe can’t take it anymore. He walks him past the detention center. Just for a moment. Just because he can’t stand hearing his muttered prayers any longer.

The mirror is one way. Hux can’t see them but he knows they’re there, Kylo reaching out to him with the largest tendril of Force he can slip past the inhibitors. It’s not much, but enough to send a though.

_I’m still here. I’m still here with you and I’m still fighting. We’re not going down._

_I trust you._

Kylo can’t breath. _I trust you._ For a man like Hux, it carries more weight than anything else he could have said, any confession of love or profession of devotion. _I trust you._

 

VI.

Rey found him in the corner of his room. There was a small piece of metal pressed to the young man’s lips.

Kylo didn’t look up when he spoke, “You’re going to kill him.”

It wasn’t a question. The man had destroyed worlds, ended so many lives. It was what anyone would do. And he would live, because she wouldn’t let them end him. The general’s son. It’s never been a more bitter epithet.

“Yes. Three days. They weren’t going to tell you, but I thought...You’d want to know.”

Ren’s dark eyes flicked up to meet hers now. “I knew. I could feel my mother’s guilt from across the base.”

“She’s doing what she has to.” Rey felt the need to defend the general, despite the fact that he hadn’t said anything to disagree with her.

“I know.” Her cousin unfolded his long body from the floor. “I want to be there.”

Rey hesitated. “I-I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”  
The ex-Knight chuckles mirthlessly, more a sob but too proud to admit it. “I’ll do whatever you want. I just want him to see me.”

How could she say no to that?

“I’ll see what I can do.”

 

VI.

Hux isn’t afraid, he wasn’t even surprised. He knew it was coming. He did trust Ren, with every fiber of his being. He trusted him with his troops and his ship. He trusted him to do everything he could to protect him. He trusted him to always put his needs before his own, sometimes absurdly so. The general does his best to tell his knight that he understands. Sometime, there’s just to way to bail out your sinking ship in time to get everyone off.

Kylo can’t sense things like he used to, the inhibitor sitting heavy around his throat. A collar, threatening to block his air. It makes him light headed, like a part of him is missing. Despite it, Hux slips through. _I forgive you._

 

VII.

Kylo was there. Hux knew he would be and when he cried, he cried for his knight. He knew Organa did too.

There was a moment, his chance to speak his last words. Out of the corner of his eye, Hux caught sight of a young woman leaning forward in her seat, straining for the last words of the monster who killed so many. But his words weren't for her, and there was far, far too much to tell him. Hux closed his eyes and _remembered._

The paralyzing fear that Kylo would stay on the ship and not be able to save it. That he would die because of Hux’s selfishness. His helplessness when the knight collapsed all those years ago in a shuttle in rebel territory. Remembered the joy he felt when those liquid eyes opened and looked up at him like he was someone entirely new. Every moment of them, every time they stood back to back, moving in sync, a battle like a dance, every bandage he wrapped for the stubborn warrior who always refused to go see an actual doctor. When Kylo had taken him down to some tiny planetoid, because he could tell how much he missed the rain. The first time Kylo called out to his mind, trapped in the middle of a nightmare Hux had had himself more times than he could count. Standing on the bridge of that ship so long ago. Waiting to see what he will do, if he’ll be left behind. If he has truly failed. He hears Kylo’s dream of not being able to save him and tells him. _This ship isn’t going down, Kylo._

 

VIII.

Kylo Ren is dead. The day he died, the day Hux died, a new man joined the resistance. Ben, the battle hardened warrior no one had ever fought besides. Ben, the man with a viscious scar across his face and the calmest temperament on the base. Ben Hux. The best pilot in the rebel fleet. The sharpest shot. It’s common knowledge that he built his ship, _Arkanis_ , from the ground up, and that he learned everything he knew about flying from his father. And he knew _everything_. No one really knows where he learned to shoot, or why his blaster has a black and white First Order insignia set into the grip. No one knows that both came from the General he lost to the cause he now serves.


End file.
